


Tip of Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, Multiple Orgasms, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cocktease night elf is put in her rightful place... via a rough dicking.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 4





	Tip of Pleasure

The night elf’s pale lilac hand shook as she delicately grasped the shiny black tube. She quickly glanced at herself in the mirror, drinking in her meticulously crafted image, her eyes framed with thick liner and with a feline flick at the corner, her eyelids copiously dusted with dark purple shadow. Her cheeks glowed a pale pink, but her lips had been left bare. She slipped the cap off the end of the tube, letting the brilliant purple colour slowly grow into her sight. She pressed it carefully to her lips, gently tracing her full lips with the lipstick, her lips taking on a bright, shiny purple. Mesmerized by the action and what it meant, she let it coat perhaps a few too many times, redirecting for another pass. The heavy door to the restroom opened and startled her out of her trance, and she couldn’t help but feel nervous tingles rush through her stomach as she quickly capped the lipstick and rushed out, drawing her thick hood around her face to hide what she had become.

She quickly made her way out of the inn, trying to avoid the curious looks of its patrons. Her leathers made an uncomfortably loud scraping sound as she ground her legs together. Could she really do this? Could she do it again? ‘Of course,’ she thought, ‘this is what we were all born for.’ Her stomach steeled, perhaps necessary given its future contents, she found herself racing down the road towards her destination, its insides well lit through the thick, foggy windows, the smell already washing across her.

She had come to the barn.

The door had been left with a slight gap, just barely big enough for her to squeeze through. As she stepped onto the soft, hay-strewn floor, she heard the click of the latch as it shut behind her – as if to remind her what she was now. She felt a hand tug at her hood, swiftly pulling her hood from her face and revealing her whorish appearance to the barn full of horses. She felt her cheeks grow hot through her shame, but she quickly forgot it as that same hand, powerful and filled with promise, pressed against her back.

“You’re mine, now.” The worgen rumbled in his deep voice, “And you’re not leaving.” He pushed her roughly to the center of the barn, the horses snorting as they took in this new arrival. She turned to look at him, but he quickly forced her back to staring ahead. “No, elf. You’re not allowed the pleasure of looking upon your new owner. Now, strip.” He all but growled the last word, putting emphasis on her new status. Without a word she obeyed, her leathers falling from her frame as if never attached. She now stood naked in the hot barn, her skin prickling with anticipation and wordless submission.  
The worgen again pushed against her back, directing her to a large crate in the immediate center of the barn. With a forceful shove, he knocked her flat on her stomach on top of the crate, his hand pressed tightly against her back. Without a word she understood that she should stay there, his hand retracting and instead trailing up her back to grasp her bright purple ponytail.

She strained her neck, her lips brushing the tip of the cock as she darted her tongue out to taste the juices, its salty taste and slimy texture immediately filling her mouth. The worgen laughed, the sound of his claws scraping across the stone floor as he moved behind her, his belt nearly breaking apart with the force he undid it.

“So eager to please, I see.” The worgen chuckled, “I knew what you were when I saw you. A filthy slut only good for swallowing the cum of your betters. “ He slapped her ass cheek as the sound of his pants dropping rang through her ears, “The moment I saw your whorish face again I knew it was over for you.” He chuckled once more, before unmasking his cock. She couldn’t see it, but she could feel as it pressed against her ass that it was quickly growing in size, escaping its sheath. What it lacked in length compared to the knotted cock she was staring at, she could certainly feel the girth as it spread her cheeks apart. A wicked sense of fear washed over her before it was replaced with carnal, overwhelmingly tingling lust that met his cock.

“I could split your tiny asshole apart, you know,” He remarked, his claws scratching gently at her cheeks, “but what fun is there if I can’t risk a pregnancy now, hm? Now that would be fun now, wouldn’t it?” He grunted, his cock now fully engorged and pressing hard against her cheeks. She felt a trickle of fear again, the thought of being given the decision between breaking her ass open or mothering a bastard child – but that fear also brought lust. He was the one to truly decide, what she wanted now didn’t matter. It was her job to please him and to satisfy these beasts, not to worry about her future.

His cock was incredible. It was massive, its flared head bulging and nearly pressing to her lips already. It evidently needed no encouragement to reach full size, already fully engorged from unspent lust and the smell of a bitch in heat. It neighed impatiently, pawing at the crate, its cock beginning to drool a clear and sticky precum. This was it, the moment she was going to fall back into depravity. The moment she was going to give herself to her natural calling, what she was born to do.

As she finished with cock in front of her, the worgen spread the whore’s legs on his own and traced her lilac slit with a finger, “Well now, whore. You seem to be a bitch in heat – that would explain why i drool its precum down your throat.” He laughed, his words sending shame to pool in her stomach alongside lust and perverse joy. “It’s my turn, now. Don’t bite or you might leave her dumber than you entered.” He grasped her legs tightly, his claws scratching against her thighs, as he pressed the head of his broad cock against her pussy, after he put gag in her mouth.

With an abrupt and violent shove, he punched the head of his thick cock through the entrance to her cunt, causing her to cry out in pain against the gag lodged in her throat. The cock stretched her to her max, the pain and discomfort matching with the growing pleasure of being used. 

The worgen behind her began to push himself deeper, his cock brutally forcing open her cocksheath and scraping against her delicate walls. The worgen groaned atop her, his hand coming to rest against her back shoving her harder against the crate, her breasts flattening against the rough wood. He pumped deeper into her, the inches of his broad cock slowly sinking into her yielding cunt. He put his free hand to the back of her skull, pushing her face further down the floor, her gags causing spittle to dribble from her tightly sealed lips, her body tensing to avoid jerking too much. The gag painfully pushed against the back of her throat, the too broad head trying to force its way down her narrow throat. She nearly retched as she pulled back an inch, her eyes watering heavily, the black eyeliner already starting to run.

“It’s always the first one that hurts the most,” The worgen grunted as he pushed harder against her, “though the rest still hurt a lot.” He snarled, his legs spreading further to give him more thrusting power. He braced his feet against the floor and began pushing hard, her body nearly bending backwards with the force of it. But the worgen’s cock was slowly and painfully stretching her strained cunt, his cock slowly disappearing inside her. She couldn’t feel how big it was or how much was left, but were she in control of herself she’d be desperately trying to get away. The pain of her yielding pussy was only helping her eyes to water more, streaks beginning to form down her cheeks as her eyeliner bled.

With a final pop, she felt his cock fully enter her, the base of his cock pressed against her folds. She would have let out a sigh relief that it was fully in her. She retched once more. Though it had started out still, it now began to give small thrusts, the jolts of the movement barely sinking its cock in any further but the vibrations of it causing her throat to protest. The worgen let go of her head, trusting her to continue gulping down bulging gag as he grasped her hips tightly.

“Now the real fun begins, cumslut.” He snarled, his claws digging into her hips. He laughed, “Because that’s what it is, and that’s all you’re going to eat you whore.” He withdrew his cock suddenly causing her gaping hole to feel shockingly empty, before he slammed back in with a grunt. She took it hard, another inch of knot sliding down her already packed pussy. She groaned with the motion, her throat spasming around the fleshy intruder. With that first brutal thrust he pulled out again, only to slam back home with an equally rough push that shook her body.

She could feel the tears streaming from her eyes now as she was agonizingly assaulted from both directions by equally beastly cocks. She could feel the head of the cock quickly approaching the entrance to her stomach, and wondered if she could swallow the last few inches before she ran out of space to stuff it. Her thoughts were quickly scrambled apart as the worgen hammered her open, his cock not letting her vagina recover from the previous thrust before his next hit home. She could feel the head of the cock brushing against the entrance to her womb, the shock causing delightful pain to join the throbbing agony in her throat and cunt. Another pain quickly greeted the others as she felt her lungs spasming for the air she had forgotten she needed, but she was powerless against the worgen above her. Seeming to sense that the breeding whore below him was on the edge of consciousness, he grabbed her ponytail and hauled her face off of the cock, her sputters and gasps for air ensuing.

The brutal thrusting of the worgen continued hurriedly for another few minutes as he occasionally let her breath. The worgen quickly realized that her head wasn’t moving, and with an infuriated snarl he twisted her ponytail around his hand and pulled her head back, the gag scraping the inside of her throat as it was pulled out to rest on her tongue, the taste of her throat and its thickly gathered precum bathing her tongue as the trapped saliva and spit filled her mouth and dribbled out the open corners.

“I didn’t tell you to stop, you worthless cockslut.” He growled, before the cock sheathing itself in one long thrust as it slipped down the sticky and wet throatpussy. She gagged once more as she felt the tip brutally bash against the entrance to her stomach, the worgen forcefully dragging her back up once more. Realizing that she couldn’t do it on her own, he snarled and continued to hammer into her pussy as he forced her head up and down the long shaft.

With one final massive thrust, she felt her cunt open up even more and her eyes widened in shock as she felt the massive, blunt force that was the worgen’s knot forcing its way into her already strained pussy, the worgen’s powerful legs forcing it where it didn’t fit. Agonizing seconds went by as she was sure her vagina would split in half and she’d die with a gag down her throat, but just as she was sure she was going to be ended the pop of the knot sheathing itself fully inside her rang through her ears and she groaned against gag.

As if on cue, the worgen let out a long snarl, a howl held back, as she felt the hot wash of its potent cum spray the entrance to her womb. She could feel it filling her cunt, her walls stretched already by the massive girth of the worgen cock, the cum unable to find escape as the knot filled the entrance to her cunt up to the brim.

The worgen behind her groaned in pleasure, his claws relaxing against her scraped hips. He had seeded the bitch and felt the spasms as she struggled to keep the his seed inside her, and he felt a moment of bliss as he paused between ruttings.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Are Welcome.


End file.
